rackliffelikespurplesshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkness
The tenth episode of the series. Enjoy! Script Normal text = The character is speaking normally. Italic text = The character is singing. *(Rack is in a room with a paper airplane.) *'NH': Why did you make that? *'Rack': It's fun! *(He throws it and it flies as a power out happens. The airplane drops like a rock.) *'Rack': Aw. *'NH': HUMAN, what happened?! *'Rack': Don't worry NH. Just a little power outage. *'NH': Power outage?! No! I cannot live without technology! *'Rack': It'll be okay. I'll try to entertain you until it comes back! *'NH': (sarcastic): Oh, yay, that makes everything better. *'Rack': Yay! What should we start with? *'NH': Something that doesn't involve you. *'Rack': Something that involves me? Okay! *'NH': (sarcastic): This'll be fun. *(Later. Rack and NH are sitting on the floor.) *'Rack': Well.......... do you want me to entertain you? *'NH': I'd rather have a banshee entertain me than you. *'Rack': Aw, I know something that'll cheer you up. *'NH': What? *'Rack': (grabbing out wooden guitar): It's your favorite song...... *'NH': No, not that song! *'Rack': Mhm....... *'Rack': Don't be mad, don't be sad, 'cause, everything's gonna be alright! *'NH': No! Not this incessant song! *'Rack': Don't be gloomy, don't be grumpy, 'cause, everything's gonna be alright! *'Rack': Don't have a cow, don't feel low, 'cause, everything's gonna be alright! *'NH': That barely even rhymes! *'Rack': You should be happy, n-o-o-o-o-t sappy, 'cause, everything's gonna be alright! *'Rack': You shouldn't feel bad, you should feel rad, 'cause, everything's gonna be alright! *'Rack': You liking it so far? *'NH': I'd rather shove twenty swords in my eardrums than listen to this appalling song. *'Rack': I knew you'd like it! *'Rack': Don't be mad, don't be sad, 'cause, everything's gonna be alright! *'Rack': Don't be gloomy, don't be grumpy, 'cause, everything's gonna be alright! *'Rack': Don't have a cow, don't feel low, 'cause, everything's gonna be alright! *'Rack': You should be happy, n-o-o-o-o-t sappy, 'cause, everything's gonna be alright! *'Rack': You shouldn't feel bad, you should feel rad, 'cause, everything's gonna be alright! *'Rack': Everything is gonna be alriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiightttttttttt! *'Rack': Did that cheer you up? *'NH': If by giving me a migraine is cheering me up, then yes. *'Rack': Yay, I knew it would! *'NH': (thinking): There's gotta be a way to get out of here. *(NH attempts to leave by climbing out of the window.) *'Rack': Aw, NH is trying to be a burglar! *'NH': No I'm not! *(Rack carries him.) *'NH': Let me go HUMAN! *(Later. Rack and NH are playing cards.) *'Rack': Do you have any 8's? *'NH': (Entire hand of cards being 8): Nope, go fish. *(NH cheats by using a small mirror around Rack and attached to NH. Rack's entire hand is of 1's.) *'NH': Do you have any 1's? *'Rack': Yep, all of them are, and no more cards left. Man, you're good at this NH! I don't know how you do it! *'NH': Well, let's just say it's deliciously fun. But yawn. This is boring. *'Rack': Aw, you want me to sing the song again? *'NH': NO. *'Rack': You know what always hits the spot when there's no power?! Hot chocolate cooked over a fire! *'NH': No, I do not want hot chocolate. *'Rack': Aw, why not? *'NH': Don't you remember? Chocolate is poison to dogs. *'Rack': So you are a dog! *'NH': No, that's not what I mean! They're just closely related! *'Rack': Like dogs and dogs that think they aren't? *'NH': No! Never mind. *(US comes in out of nowhere.) *'US': Raclk, help me! I can't see! What happened to the light?! Help me! I'm scared and I have no idea what's going on! *'NH': (sarcastic): Oh yay, more fun. *'Rack': It's a power outage. *'US': What's a power outage? *'Rack': It's when a city or area loses electric-. *'US': Yawn, you're boring me. Hey, can you turn the TV on? *'Rack': I can't. The power's out. *'US': You heard me! Turn it on right now! *'Rack': I can't! *'US': Raclk, don't argue with me. Do you want to get pwned? *'Rack': Huh? *'US': Never mind. So, where's the light? *'NH': Why have you not kicked her out yet? *'US': DOGGIE. *'NH': WOLF. *'US': Raclk, I'm bored. Can we do something? *'Rack': Okay, how about a board game? *'US': YES. I pwn at those. *(The three are playing a board game.) *'US': Since I'm the mayor, I get to go first. *(US takes her turn.) *'Rack': My tur-. *'US': Uh uh uh. Since I'm the mayor, only I can take turns. *'Rack': But that's not fair! *'US': Life isn't fair. Get used to it. Now, watch me win. *(US, unsurprisingly and unfairly, wins the game.) *'US': That's right! I'm the winner! Y'all are the losers! (Gloats) *'NH': Well that's 5 minutes of my life I can't get back. *'US': Aw, someone butthurt they lost? Want the form? *'NH': No I am not. *'Rack': I think we should do something else. *'US': It better be something itter. *'Rack': Well, you could read a book US. *'US': It better be good. *'NH': Yawn. The only good books are ones that have the antagonist as the main character. *'Rack': Huh? What did the doggie say? *'US': I don't know bro. That fox said something though. *'NH': (facepalms): Why do I even bother talking to you two? *'US': Anyway, Raclk. What book do you think is the best? *'Rack': Well, there is this book where-. *'US': Ugh, fine, I'll find one myself. *(US gets a book off the bookshelf.) *(Later.) *'US': Raclk, that book was awful! Where's the voices, the music, the characters? All I see is black gibberish! *'Rack': Well, you see, that "black gibberish" is actually words representing-. *'US': Don't know, don't care. So can we do something that's actually fun? *'Rack': Well........ we could paint or draw. *'US': But that's so much work! *'Rack': Well then, I have nothing. *'Rack': Hm, it's 2 AM. *'US': In the PM? *'Rack': Huh? *'US': Never mind. So bored. *'Rack': Let's sing some songs! *'US': YES. "Everything's Gonna Be Alright"? *'Rack': You like that song?! *'US': Like it?! I LOVE IT! I sing it errday! *'Rack': Me too! *'NH': Why must I be stuck in a town filled with idiotic nincompoops? *'US': Want me to sing it? *'Rack': YES! *'US': (clears throat): Don't be mad, don't be sad, 'cause, everything's gonna be alright! *'US': Don't be gloomy, don't be grumpy, 'cause, everything's gonna be alright! *'US': Don't have a cow, don't feel low, 'cause, everything's gonna be alright! *'US': You should be happy, n-o-o-o-o-t sappy, 'cause, everything's gonna be alright! *'US': You shouldn't feel bad, you should feel rad, 'cause, everything's gonna be alright! *(Rack and NH have shocked expressions.) *'Rack': Wow, your singing voice is............ beautiful. *'US': Well, ja. I *AM* the mayor. *'NH': I must admit........... that is quite better than Rack's singing voice. *'Rack': Hey, US, wanna sing it together?! *'US': Okay! *'Rack & US': Don't be mad, don't be sad, 'cause, everything's gonna be alright! *(The electricity comes back outside.) *'NH': Yes! Thank you! Let me out of here! Wait, it's not on in here. *'Rack': Hey, the power is back on outside! Why not here?! *'US': Yeah! *'NH': Hmm... *(NH heads back to the circuit board and finds Rig gnawing on cables.) *'NH': Rig! *'Rig': What? I needed floss. *'NH': You don't use power cables as floss! Give me that! *(NH gets shocked and his fur sticks up. Rig takes it and nothing happens.) *'Rig': What? *'NH': How did you do that?! *(NH grabs it and gets shocked again. Rig picks it up again and nothing happens.) *'NH': Note to self. Look into odd electricity-proof nature of servant. *'Rack': There you are NH! *(NH falls down, unconscious.) *'Rack': Oh no! Should I pick him up, or continue singing? *'US': SINGING. *(The two then sing.) *'THE END'. Credits Starring *Rackliffelikespurple as Rack *New Heathera as NH *Utter solitude as US *Rigbybestie1510 as Rig Writing *Written by: Rackliffelikespurple and New Heathera *Additional Material: Utter solitude Thanks To New Heathera, Utter solitude and Rigbybestie1510 for being the inspirations to the corresponding characters. Everything's Gonna Be Alright *Lyrics by: Rackliffelikespurple Versions Rack only *'Rack': Aw, I know something that'll cheer you up. *'NH': What? *'Rack': (grabbing out wooden guitar): It's your favorite song............ *'NH': No, not that song! *'Rack': Mhm............. *'Rack': Don't be mad, don't be sad, 'cause, everything's gonna be alright! *'NH': No, not this incessant song! *'Rack': Don't be gloomy, don't be grumpy, 'cause, everything's gonna be alright! *'Rack': Don't have a cow, don't feel low, 'cause, everything's gonna be alright! *'NH': That barely even rhymes! *'Rack': You should feel happy, n-o-o-o-o-t sappy, 'cause, everything's gonna be alright! *'Rack': You shouldn't feel bad, you should feel rad, 'cause, everything's gonna be alright! *'Rack': You liking it so far? *'NH': I'd rather shove twenty swords in my eardrums than listen to that appalling song. *'Rack': I knew you'd like it! *'Rack': Don't be mad, don't feel sad, 'cause, everything's gonna be alright! *'Rack': Don't be gloomy, don't be grumpy, 'cause, everything's gonna be alright! *'Rack': Don't have a cow, don't feel low, 'cause, everything's gonna be alright! *'Rack': You should be happy, n-o-o-o-o-t sappy, 'cause, everything's gonna be alright! *'Rack': You shouldn't feel bad, you should feel rad, 'cause, everything's gonna be alright! *'Rack': Did that cheer you up? *'NH': If by giving me a migraine is cheering me up, then yes. *'Rack': Yay, I knew it would! US only *'US': (clears throat): Don't be mad, don't be sad, 'cause, everything's gonna be alright! *'US': Don't be gloomy, don't be grumpy, 'cause, everything's gonna be alright! *'US': Don't have a cow, don't feel low, 'cause, everything's gonna be alright! *'US': You should be happy, n-o-o-o-o-t sappy, 'cause, everything's gonna be alright! *'US': You shouldn't feel bad, you should feel rad, 'cause, everything's gonna be alright! Rack & US *'Rack & US': Don't be mad, don't be sad, 'cause, everything's gonna be alright! Other This one was difficult to write, but fun as well. It's not my best, but I like how it turned out. Fun Fact: I thought this episode up during an actual power outage. ;) Thanks for reading! :) Category:Episodes